Cascade Blessings
Cascade can bestow the following Blessings on her followers. Nymphism The ability to breathe under water. * Level One: User is capable of holding their breath underwater for up to a half hour * Level Two: User is now able to hold their breath for up to 6 hours * Level Three: User begins to be able to breath underwater, and is capable of remaining below the water for up to 12 hours at a time. After spending all this time in the water, swimming has become much easier, and the user is able to maneuver quite easily. * Level Four: User can stay below the water’s surface indefinitely, being able to breathe the oxygen in the water. User is also capable of swimming great lengths at relatively quick speeds with great maneuverability. At this point, users are almost as capable as hippocampi in the water. Frost Manipulation The ability to create and control ice. * Level One: No real use yet. The user is capable of manifesting hoar frost on nearby objects. Could probably kill a plant or two. * Level Two: The user is now able to freeze small bodies of water, and can summon snow for a short period of time. * Level Three: The user can create shards of ice, capable of being weaponized. These shards erupt from the ground up. * Level Four: The user has complete control over the element of ice, able to summon blizzards a mile wide and freeze large bodies of water at will. Water Manipulation The ability to create and control water. * Level One: User has the ability to manifest dew around themselves, particularly around their hooves, mane, and tail. No real use aside from keeping minorly hydrated in overly hot environments. * Level Two: The user is now able to summon light rainshowers for short periods of time at will, though these rain showers can also be inadvertently summoned if the user is feeling particularly down or depressed. User is also able to make themselves ‘waterproof’ if they so wish. * Level Three: User is now able to control most bodies of water, moulding it into whatever shape the user desires. This can be used to create weapons, projectiles, travel containers, etc... * Level Four: User is now able to control the water in their own body, allowing parts of their body to take on a more liquid form, making them incredibly hard to hit. User is also capable to summon massive rainstorms and/or cause some flooding at will. Venom Generation The ability to produce venom from your body. * Level One: User begins to grow two fang like growths inside their mouth that produce miniscule amounts of weak venom that causes itching and irritation in the area affected. * Level Two: Fangs begin producing small amounts of venom potent enough to sicken their victim for a few hours. * Level Three: User is now able to generate slightly larger amounts of venom that is more potent, causing victims to be paralyzed for a short amount of time (up to 15 minutes) in addition to sickness. * Level Four: User can now generate larger amounts of venom strong enough to paralyze large mammals for up to a half hour, though in rare occasions some permanent damage may occur. User gains the ability to spit this venom much like a spitting cobra. If the venom gets into the eyes of a mammal, it will blind them for no less than 5 minutes, but has the potential to be permanent. Healing Regeneration The ability to heal by regenerating cells. * Level One: User is immune to allergens and is capable of healing minor injuries quickly with concentration. * Level Two: User is now immune to most common diseases and infections. They are also able to heal more serious wounds in a short amount of time with ease. * Level Three: User is now immune to all disease and infection, and is able to heal even the most terrible of non-fatal injuries in a matter of moments. Fatal injuries have a 25% chance of being survivable as well. Is now capable of healing the injuries of other horses though this can take up to a few hours. * Level Four: User is now capable of using their blessing to heal others as well, though on a much smaller scale and only with great focus and dedication. Can now heal large wounds of other horses within an hour, and smaller injuries almost immediately. Due to how quickly the user’s cells regenerate, deterioration on a cellular level ceases (however the user still passes through developmental stages into adulthood), and instead, the user will just pass away quietly when the gods deem their time is up. Intangibility The ability to move through solid objects. * Level One: User is able to pass through small objects (ie: plants, cloth tent walls, etc.) without disturbing them if focused. * Level Two: User is now able to pass through more dense objects such as wooden doors and thatch walls with little trouble. * Level Three: User is now capable of passing through dense objects such as thick walls with little trouble as long as the user is concentrating. There is still the possibility of becoming “stuck” in said object, so users must be careful when using this ability. * Level Four: User is now capable of staying intangible for as long as desired, being able to sink into the ground, mountainsides, or other incredibly dense objects without fear of becoming tangible while passing through. Those touching the user may also pass through objects at the user's discretion. They must maintain contact with the user until they have entirely passed through the object, as the moment they lose physical contact with the user, they become tangible. Good luck to anyone who tries to keep you captive. Retrocognition The ability to see visions of the past. * Level One: At random the user receives short glimpses into the past by touching objects or places that were central to the event. These flashes are blurry and jumbled. * Level Two: User now has more control over when they see into the past. These glimpses are still relatively short, though they are much clearer and easier to make out. * Level Three: User is now capable of seeing farther into the past of an object or place. These visions are longer, and can be rather hard to get through, as after a few moments, they tend to flash in and out, making it difficult to discern what is past and what is present. * Level Four: The user is now able to see the entire history of a place or object for the last (roughly) five years by touching it. These visions of the past can take up to 3 days to get through, causing the user to go into a trance like state. This is incredibly draining on the user, as they are unable to eat, drink, or sleep during this time. Because of this, the user may only use their blessing to this extent once a month. Clairvoyance The ability to see visions of the future. * Level One: The user’s gut instincts are now much stronger and more reliable, leading to a sense of foreboding when an unknown tragedy is about to strike, or a feeling of excitement if something good is about to happen. * Level Two: User begins receiving flashes of the future in dreams, though these visions often contain wild inaccuracies. * Level Three: The user is now able to receive random glimpses of the future during the day, usually when touching an object or being near an equine that may soon be affected. These visions are quite accurate * Level Four: User is now able to control when they receive their visions, going so far as to be able to enter a trance like state for long periods of time to see what the future will bring. This is incredibly draining on the user, as they are unable to eat, drink, or sleep during this time. Because of this, the user may only use their blessing to this extent once a month. '''Holy Time Manipulation Holy Blessing: ''Second Blessing only, minimum Level 10. ''The ability to manipulate time. * '''Level One: The character can freeze time for up to 2 minutes, long enough to get away from danger or annoy their friends. The user cannot move or injure other beings in this frozen state. * Level Two: The user begins to flash forward in time, at first haphazardly (and only for a few seconds), but with effort and dedication the user gains the ability to accomplish forward flashing at will, up to three days ahead. Time can be frozen for longer periods, and the user is now able to move objects while time is frozen, but still cannot interact with frozen beings. Be sure to rearrange your friend’s house, make them think there’s a ghost. * Level Three: The user begins to flash backwards in time, at first haphazardly (and only for a few seconds), but with effort and dedication the user gains the ability to accomplish backwards flashing at will, up to three days prior. This means a user’s time travel abilities range across six days at a time, including forward and backwards flashes. * Level Four: User is capable of taking other equines with them when they travel, as well as allowing them to move freely when time has been stopped. Other horses can now be interacted with and injured when time is in a frozen state, which can last for several hours. God mode, and Cascade will drown you in the ocean. Holy Blood Manipulation Holy Blessing: Second Blessing only, minimum Level 10. ''The ability to control blood. * '''Level One:' User is now capable of mildly slowing or speeding up blood flow. This can aid in the healing of some creatures as well as easing the passing of others. * Level Two: The user is now able to control the blood flow of those around them for short periods of time, causing the heart rates of those affected to either slow down or speed up, forcing them into a state of hyperventilation or into a deep slumber. * Level Three: The user is now capable of clotting the blood of another (or themselves) as well, aiding in the healing of some grievous injuries, or possibly causing the death of another horse. The user is also able to force blood flow out of extremities, causing dizziness and/or numbness in the limbs of the user’s ‘victim’. * Level Four: User is now able to fully control the blood of others, turning ‘victims’ into puppets of sorts. This can be kept up as long as the user is able to concentrate, or until the victim is able to break free of the user’s control. (This is dependant on the strength of the user vs. the strength of the victim.) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blessings